


The Dark Knight

by BlackRook



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: m7land, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for m7land challenge 'Working Title'. One-shot AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Knight

He stopped introducing himself the day he began his journey, so in the places he passed people invented different names for him. Shadow Rider, Black Lightning, Dark Knight… The latter stuck. Black leather, duster flapping, noiseless bike - grace itself in black and silver. He was a favorite scary tale for the kids and a nightmare for the authorities, though some said he brought justice. He did sometimes, though his idea of justice usually had nothing in common with local law.

Lots of girls spent their nights dreaming about him, lots of women tried to offer themselves; but he preferred whorehouses, where he never talked much and always paid generously. Lots of boys wanted to be like him, the older ones tried to imitate him, and sometimes this made tracking him more difficult for the Six.

The Six were dangerous themselves and far from ordinary; and while they followed Dark Knight through the Territories, their deeds were also making the newspapers. In Dilfar, one of the most feared criminal lords was found dead with a sniper bullet in his head; some thought it was Dark Knight’s doing, but he never killed from a distance. In Portlow, a stranger with a ‘charming accent’ made a fortune in Lester’s casino and managed to leave with it unscathed, much to the delight of the locals. In Rosville, the annual horse race was won by an unknown kid in a funny hat; in Jango, a big scandal happened when Mayor’s wife was caught with a lover. In Alrome, a stranger with dark skin color saved a dozen of children from yellow fever, and disappeared before anyone could ask his name. In Tarshire, a big and no doubt bloody fight between two rival gangs was stopped by a wandering preacher, who used his fists as skillfully as his words. But only Dark Knight could probably tie these stories together, and he didn’t read the papers. And yet he managed to avoid his pursuers, the Six were always missing him – by a week, a day, an hour…

Until one day Dark Knight arrived in a small dust bowl of a town, parked his bike in front of the bar, made a couple of steps…and found a hand on his shoulder which he couldn’t shake off. The hand belonged to the longhaired one with blue eyes, who just smiled enigmatically; the other one, with mustache, stepped out of the bar and voiced the name that Dark Knight had almost managed to forget.

“It’s time to stop running, Chris. Stop riding alone.”

The other four appeared from the shadows then, forming the circle around the man in black. They were seven again.


End file.
